Yugioh:Bloody Mary
by ASAP Rocky
Summary: summary inside.


ASAP: Well prepared to get scared! If you don't know who Bloody Mary is, I will either explain it or just search Bloody Mary on google. Don't like don't read! You have been warned!

Summary: Yugi invites his friends for a sleepover. They play truth or dare. Yami gets dared to do Bloody Mary. Of course he doesn't know what that is. They explain it to him. What will happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or Bloody Mary (if that even makes sense).

ASAP: This may be to scary for kiddies, and if you are easily scared, DON'T READ! Some of you might not be scared, but that's ok. Now on with the story!

Yugi opened the front door. There were all his friends. Joey, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Tristen, Yusei and Jaden. They all walked in, setting their things down on the floor.

''Hey guys!'' Yugi said.

Hey Yug!'' Joey said and gave his pal a noogie.

''Hey Bakura, you ready to piss off the pharaoh?'' Marik asked whispering and smirking.

''Hell yeah'' He whispered back also with a smirk.

Marik ran up to Yugi and asked ''Hey Yugi. Where is Yami?'' ''Upstairs in his room. Why?'' Before he could get an answer, they dashed up the stairs.

'Wonder what that was about' Yugi thought.

Meanwhile at Yami's door, Marik and Bakura were open the door as quietly as possible. They snuck into the room as quiet as a mouse.

They didn't even notice Atem walk past the door.

Marik and Bakura walked up behind him, and Marik put his hands over his eyes, scaring Yami half to death, and Bakura pulling him off the chair. After that, they let him go and saw the shocked expression on his face.

They started to laugh. Yami just sat there, watching them laugh their asses off. Yami's expression turned from shocked to mad. And I mean mad.

''SHUT UP!'' He said. They just laughed harder.

It went on for about five more minutes, then they stopped laughing.

''Wait 'til we tell the others'' Marik said.

''Don't you even-'' Yami was cut off by both of them running out the door.

He followed right behind them. He raced down the steps shouting:

''MARIK, BAKURA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!''

Yugi and the others were playing a card game when they all heard the loud shout. They looked to the stairs seeing Marik and Bakura being chased by Yami.

They asked at the same time ''What's going on?''

The three stopped and looked towards the others. Bakura was about to say something when Yami said:

''ASCOOTEE, ETHWELS!''

Ishizu, Marik, Malik and Bakura gasped. They never knew that Yami would say something in Egyptian. The others were just dumbfounded at what he said.

''What did he just say?'' Jaden whispered to Yusei. He just shrugged his shoulders.

''What did Yami say?'' Tea asked.

''He just said 'Shut up, idiots''' Malik said. They all nodded.

-30 minutes later-

It was now 12:00, midnight. They were all playing truth or dare. It was Joeys turn.

''Ok Yams, I dare you to-'' Joey was cut off by someone walking in. It was Seto. He sat down and listened to what Joey was saying.

''Ok where was I? Oh right. Yams I dare you to...um.'' Joey thought, then he smirked. ''I dare you to do Bloody Mary!''

Everyone in the room gasped, except Yami who was completely lost. Joey saw this and started to explain the legend of Bloody Mary.

After he was finished, they all went to the bathroom to see Yami do Bloody Mary.

Yami went to the mirror. He turned the lights off. He looked in the mirror and said:

''Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.''

Nothing happened for a few seconds until the air started to get cold. Then the door closed. Then there was silence. A few minutes passed by then Seto turned on the lights.

''Guys'' They all turned to Jaden who was on the verge of passing out. ''I think I just crapped my pants''

Then they all turned to Yami, who was staring blankly at the floor. Atem, Yami's lover, walked up to him.

''Yami. You alright?'' he asked.

Yami looked up. Atem nearly gasped in horror at what he saw. Yami's pupils were nearly gone. He was just staring up at Atem with a far away stare. It looked like he was possessed.

''Atem...help'' was the last thing he said before he collapsed. Atem caught Yami before he hit the ground. The others were just plain shocked.

Atem carried Yami bridal style to the couch.

-few hours later-

Yami awoke on the couch. The others were playing games. Atem came to check on Yami and was surprised to see him awake. Yami looked at Atem, then smirked. Yami darted to the kitchen. Atem shrugged his shoulders and he went to play with the others.

When Yami came back, he was hiding something behind his back. Atem saw this and asked:

''What are hiding behind your back, Yami?''

Yami just smiled. He walked up to Yusei. He pulled the thing from behind his back, and to everyone's surprise...it was a knife.

''Yusei look out!'' Ishizu yelled.

Yusei looked behind him and saw Yami with a knife, ready to strike. Yusei wasn't fast enough as Yami cut his arm. He screamed in pain.

Atem grabbed Yami's arms and made him drop the knife. He pushed him against the wall.

''Yami what are you doing?!'' Atem asked.

''LET ME GO! I COMMAND YOU! I NEED TO KILL SOMEBODY BEFORE I GO BACK!'' Yami said, his voice mixed with his and a girls.

Atem gasped. He realized what was happening. Yami was being possessed by none other than Bloody Mary!

''Pharaoh you have to fight it!'' Ishizu said.

''Atem, do you think if we use the puzzle it will work?'' Yugi asked.

Atem nodded and used his puzzle to put Mary back. It worked and Mary was back in the mirror. When Atem took her out, Yami fell to the floor, exhausted from being possessed. He helped him up and asked if he was ok.

''Y-Yes'' Yami answered.

Then Yami fell asleep.

From then on nobody played Bloody Mary or thought they would, or so they thought.

ASAP: Well, I decided to make a sequal to this to make it more interesting. I will be making other stories like this, so if you like this one, you should like the others. The sequal to this is going to be called 'Yugioh: Bloody Mary Returns'.

Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
